Hayami Akari
Perfil thumb|250px|Hayami Akari *'Nombre:' 早見あかり (はやみ あかり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hayami Akari *'Apodos:' Akarin *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Stardust Sobre Hayami Akari Nació el 17 de marzo de 1995 en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Fue descubierta por un cazatalentos poco antes de su graduación de la escuela primaria y firmó un contrato con la agencia Stardust Promotion. El 23 de noviembre de 2008, junto con Kashiwa Yukina (ex-miembro de Nogizaka46) y Sasaki Ayaka, fue colocada en el grupo de pop femenino Momoiro Clover Z. El grupo había sido formado ese mismo año y su eslogan era "chicas inocentes que quieren difundir felicidad". Debido a que era un proyecto de bajo presupuesto, Momoiro Clover comenzó actuando en las pasarelas del parque Yoyogi en Shibuya, Tokio, pero el grupo ganaría popularidad con el lanzamiento de su primer single independiente el próximo año. El 16 de enero de 2011, en un evento del lanzamiento para el single Mirai Bowl, Hayami anunció que dejaría Momoiro Clover en abril de ese mismo año. El anuncio fue sorpresivo para los fanáticos que se encontraban presentes; incluso la líder de la banda, Kanako Momota, se había enterado de ello tres días antes del anuncio oficial. Akari explicó a sus fanáticos que «desde que era pequeña, sabía que mi personalidad no era la adecuada para ser una idol. ... Hubo momentos en los que estaba harta de estar en Momoiro». La fecha de retiro de Akari ya había sido determinada y su último concierto fue el 10 de abril en Nakano Sun Plaza. Un año después de su salida de Momoiro Clover, Hayami entró en la industria del entretenimiento con el objetivo de ser actriz y modelo. Hayami más tarde reconoció que durante sus días en el grupo tenía problemas por ser conocida como una idol. En lugar de ser la "idol Akarin" de Momoiro Clover, quería ser "la actriz y modelo Akari Hayami". Dramas *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san Spring 2019 SP (Fuji TV, 2019) *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (NTV, 2019) *Iju wa Gifu to (イジューは岐阜と) (Mételre, 2018) *Investor Z (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Naruto Hichou (NHK-BS Japan, 2018) *Tocho Bakuha (TBS, 2018) *Dead Stock (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.7 *Bokura no Yuuki SP (NTV, 2017) *Super Salaryman Saenai-shi (NTV, 2017) *Fukuyado Honpo - KYOTO LOVE STORY- (福家堂本舗-KYOTO LOVE STORY-) (Amazon Prime, 2016) *Budokan (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.2 *Chikaemon (NHK, 2016) *Urero Mugendai Shoujo (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san SP (Fuji TV, 2016) *Tokyo Westside Monogatari (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san (Fuji TV, 2015) *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) *Massan ‎(NHK, 2014) *Again!! (TBS, 2014) *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo 3 (TV Tokyo, 2014)‎ *Saitou-san 2 (NTV, 2013) *Kakusho ~ Keishicho Sousa 3 Ka (TBS, 2013) ‎ ep.10 *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012)‎ *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo 1 (TV Tokyo, 2011)‎ *Koko wa Greenwood (Tokyo MX, 2008) Películas *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (2019) *Run! T High School Basketball Club (2018) *Gintama (2017) *Koisaika Miyamoto (2017) *Wasurenai to Chikatta Boku ga Ita (2015) *My Pretend Girlfriend (2014) *Cheerfu11y (2011) *The Citizen Police 69 (2011) *Shirome (2010) Teatro *'2016: Yume no geki -Dream play- (夢の劇 -ドリーム・プレイ-) *'''2010: Urero Mikōkai Shōjo (ウレロ☆未公開少女) Anuncios *'2018: '''DHC Corporation *'2017: YOSHINOYA CO. *'''2017: Daihatsu Motor CAST *'2016:' Tokyo Tatemono Co. *'2016:' Kao ASIENCE *'2016:' Somi Shokuhin Co. *'2015:' Cygames GRANBLUE FANTASY junto a Suda Masaki *'2015:' JAL Okinawa Romantic Flight *'2015:' Yahoo! Japan *'2015:' Kirin Tea *'2014:' Kimono Yamato *'2014:' Wright Flyer Studios *'2014:' ONWARD KASHIYAMA *'2013:' Kagome「野菜生活100」 *'2013:' Nippon Telegraph and Telephone West Flet's *'2012:' Sony PlayStation Vita Gravity Rush *'2012:' Lion Clinica *'2009:' Cecile Cupop Fuyu Gō Catalog *'2009: '''Tokyo DisneySea Haru no Campus Day Passport Vídeos Musicales *flumpool - Toutoi / とうとい (2017) *Yu Sakai (さかいゆう) - Jasmine / ジャスミン (2015) *WEAVER - Look for this / こっちを向いてよ (2014) *A.F.R.O - black / 青 (2013) *CNBLUE - Blind Love (2013) *PAGE - You topia (2012) *MiChi - TOKYO NIGHT (2012) *Kenichi Maeyamada (ヒャダイン) – Hyadain no Jōjō Yūjō / ヒャダインのじょーじょーゆーじょー (2011) *Bourbonz (バーボンズ) – Kizuna (2009) *Bourbonz (バーボンズ) – Yukiguni (2008) *Bourbonz (バーボンズ) – Autumn (2008) *little by little - Pray (2008) Curiosidades *'Ex.Grupo Jpop:' Momoiro Clover Z (2008-2011) **'Color representativo:' Azul. *'Aficiones:' Bailar. *'Habilidades:''' Aerobics (clase 6). *Ex miembro de la sección de Stardust 3's 3Bjunior. *Después de su partida, Momoiro Clover cambió su nombre a Momoiro Clover Z. *En noviembre de 2012, Momoiro Clover Z fue invitado al Kōhaku Uta Gassen, un festival de música anual celebrado en la víspera de Año Nuevo y transmitido por NHK. Participar en el festival había sido el mayor sueño de las integrantes de Momoiro Clover aún cuando Hayami todavía estaba en la banda. Hayami felicitó a sus ex-compañeras en su blog y expresó su deseo de aparecer en Kōhaku junto a ellas. En homenaje a Hayami, Momoiro Clover Z interpretó la canción Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo con la versión que incluyó su nombre. *El 23 de julio de 2018, según informes Akari va a casarse con un empleado de oficina de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, este año. Es un conocido que tenía en común hace 5 años, han estado saliendo 4 años y se le propuso el año pasado en su casa. El 10 de diciembre registró su matrimonio. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hayami Akari.jpg Hayami Akari 3.jpg Hayami Akari 7.jpg Hayami Akari 8.jpg Hayami Akari 9.jpg Hayami Akari 10.jpg Hayami Akari 11.jpg Hayami Akari 12.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante